


First fight

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, Eastenders TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: ben gets a little defensive about Callum buying lexi gifts all the time, worried about him doing it for the wrong reasons.





	First fight

They have been so in love for a while now but they didn’t see their first fight coming like it did.

Ben and Callum on a Saturday evening enjoying a nice drink in the Vic, talking to themselves, Ben is mumbling about something or another and Callum just listens a big smile in his face. They start to talking and things get heated very quickly, before they know they are both standing screaming at each other and Callum walks out first which Ben hates so he takes it out to the streets of the square “callum” he shouts almost screams and Callum turns “you’ve made your point very clear Ben, don’t worry, don’t come by the flat yeah” and with that they both storm off.

Both knowing how dramatic they can be and both being highly stubborn either of them don’t text or ring each other but instead the ignore each other, Callum passes Ben in the market and doesn’t batter a eyelid, if one walks in the Vic the other walks out, both of them hating it every second but both sucked in by their stupid pride to do anything about it. 

For a few days they both walk around looking loss, Ben doesn’t know how long he can go without even talking to Callum, Callum doesn’t know how long he can last without bens snark remarks but still they continue to blank each other at every chance they get. 

Callum goes to walk into the Vic and Spots Ben straight away and as he is turning on his heel Mick shouts “son no you don’t, you and Ben get upstairs now and sort this out before I knock both your heads together” Callum looks at Ben “nah mick you’re okay, I’ll go somewhere else” and he walks out but before he knows no it Mick has one hand grabbing his collar and the other one bens jacket “both of you up there now, and don’t bother coming down till you sort it, alright” and with that they both slowly walk up stairs.

In the living room they sit for about a hour without mumbling a word and Callum gets up the nerve “if your gonna end it just do it Ben.. saves us both the waiting game” a few seconds later Ben looks at Callum with shock, disbelief written on his face, Callum looks down but the remembers why he’s pissed at Ben “what want me to do it? What’s wrong so you can come into peoples lives and wreck it, but you can walk out of them? No?!” Callum hates that he’s just said that, Ben knows he doesn’t mean it this is one big mess.

”Cal, I’m sorry okay, I over reacted, I know why you do it, but y’know you don’t have too, I just feel like your still trying to buy her friendship, she already adores you” he sighs 

Callum’s face falls “I do it because I want to, but I’ll stop, well I’ll have to, you’re leaving me ain’t you” he gets up and Ben sighs knowing Callum always sees the worst in a bad situation he stops Callum for leaving. 

“No you idiot I’m not, I’ve missed you, and I love you, no matter how many things you buy lexi” 

Callum just sighs and falls into bed, yes they weren’t talking because Callum buys lexi a new thing ever day, Ben loved it so much, but worried that Callum was doing to for all the wrong reasons, when the man he loved was doing it for all the right ones, his heart filled with joy to know Callum thinks the world of Lexi and with that they both apologised and the fight was over.


End file.
